disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Atlanteans
Atlanteans are a race of advanced human beings who have discovered technology far more powerful than any modern machine. Their history dates back at least ten thousand years; they can live to great ages that may seem inhuman to outsiders, with the oldest Atlantean being the former King, Kashekim Nedakh. At the height of their power, Atlantis was known across the world and referenced by philosophers such as Plato; however, they have since fallen and are usually thought to be a myth by most people. Appearance Atlanteans are dark skinned with white hair. Most of their garments are blue, with some gold and orange shades interwoven. They usually have blue tattoos. Society & Culture The culture appears to have stressed the importance of water; there are many flowing waterways located in their great city and even their language (which also appears to be important in Atlantean society) is modeled after the flowing form of water. The loss of the ability to read was a huge blow on the Atlantean culture, it crippled their ability to use their flying machines and their once-powerful technology. When Milo Thatch reintroduced the ability, Atlantean society had begun to rise once more. Each Atlantean gains a small, blue crystal, which they use to power the technology they frequently use. It can also be used to heal wounds, as seen when Princess Kida heals Milo's cut chest. All of these crystals are smaller parts of the Atlantean's Great Power Source: a Giant Crystal that shines bright blue and can only be touched by those of Royal Blood. Because Atlantis cannot function without it, it has been called the Heart of Atlantis. The Crystal may chose a host of Royal Blood when Atlantis is in great peril. However, if the crystal is removed, the Atlanteans lose their power and will eventually die. The King's crystal piece appears to have some sort of value and importance amongst the Atlanteans, as King Kashekim passes on the crystal to Milo Thatch as he dies. Royalty The Royalty among the Atlanteans is regarded highly, for example, no one seemed to question King Kashekim's decision to keep Atlantis submerged except his own daughter. For many thousands of years, they accepted his decision even when their culture was dying. Royalty is also highly important amongst the Atlanteans because the only ones who can properly fuse with their Power Source are the ones of Royal Blood. Should anyone else attempt this, they will be crystallized, which is extremely painful and possibly fatal. When a King dies, the Atlanteans carve his face into a great stone, and their child lights it up with their crystal. The stone then flies up and circles the Power Source. Technology The technology of the Atlanteans was highly advanced; it could easily outdo a combustion engine. The Atlanteans also mastered the power of flight millennia before the rest of humanity did. They could create great machines with their skills, an example being the Leviathan. How the Atlanteans gained such advanced technology is not known or elaborated upon. American Dragon: Jake Long Atlanteans are, as their name implies, an ancient race who inhabited the Island of Atlantis. Unfortunately, not much is known about them. They are very briefly seen in a single episode, "Hero of the Hourglass" (Season 2), of the series American Dragon: Jake Long. Physical Appearance Atlanteans are humanoid creatures with very pale skin. They have spikes on the lobe of their ears and on the back of their forearm as well, near the elbow. Females usually wear skirts with tank tops while males wear tunics, all of which come in very pale, pastel colors. Both wear knee-high boots. Current Status It is currently unknown what happened to the Atlantean race. The sinking of their city could have caused their unfortunate demise and immediate extinction, which would negate the popular belief that Atlanteans are aquatic creatures. It is also possible that they have settled at the bottom of the ocean and have kept their existence secret to avoid another incident or as to not attract undesirable visitors. In "The Hunted" (Season 1), it is hinted that Atlantis and its inhabitants may have survived; a Mermaid, called Silver, says she recently graduated from Atlantis University. Of course, this doesn't prove that the establishment is actually situated in Atlantis. Also, in the episode "Shaggy Frog", a female Atlantean can be seen very briefly (albeit with a darker palette of colors than the originals) inside an ice cream parlor. This may indicate that a few individuals managed to escape the catastrophe and now live across the globe. Trivia *According to the ancient Greek philosopher Plato, Atlantis was located in the middle of the Atlantic ocean, hence its name. *It is revealed in "Hero of the Hourglass" that Fu Dog was the one responsible for sinking the Island of Atlantis by pulling the plug. *Councilor Omina is possibly a great descendant of the Atlanteans, since she's the Dragon of Atlantis. *The Atlanteans are polytheistic, as evidenced by Kida saying the "gods became jealous." According to the legend of Atlantis, the Olympians destroyed Atlantis after its people had become amoral and, in the eyes of the gods, ugly. *The Atlanteans have the ability to communicate by telepathy. *They seem to age longer than average humans. 300 or 400 years in Human time is just one year to them therefore they live. *The Atlanteans don't appear in Once Upon a Time. However, in a flashback from season five, Baelfire is bitten and poisoned by an Atlantean rat snake, inducting their existence. Category:Atlantis: The Lost Empire characters Category:American Dragon: Jake Long characters Category:Greek Mythology Category:Characters Category:Disney characters Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Immortal Category:Characters in the Disney animated features canon Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Character groups